narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Blaze Release/Archive 1
What? Was is this supposed to be exactly? New element or simply batsh*t crazy powerful Katon? I did see somewhere that the "En" character is made up of two "fire" characters. Omnibender - Talk - 15:16, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe it's what the element of Amaterasu is.--Rikudou Geass (talk) 15:19, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ::If I had to define it, I would say that it's the result of something like an advanced nature recomposition made with a single element, kinda like trying to force it being stronger. Omnibender - Talk - 15:27, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Just a thought, i think this is a combination of Fire release and Lightning Release. I was thinking that it could be a combination. 18:39, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Although possible, it's not confirmed from any source yet. How about waiting a while until it is a confirmed case of not, no? --NejiByakugan36 18:48, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Thats reasonable. Sting! TenRyuoh! :At the moment, there are two possibilities for Blaze Technique: :# It's an advanced element, created by mixing two basic elements. In this case, the most logical combination would be Fire and Lightning; :# It's an advanced version of Fire Release. :I'd go with the second option myself. refers to a very strong, very hot fire. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:58, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Oh ok. Agreed :). --NejiByakugan36 20:14, September 17, 2009 (UTC) I go with that as well, other than the Yonbi's Youton, a kekkei genkai is necessary to mix two elements into a new one. Sharingan isn't an element mixing kekkei genkai. Omnibender - Talk - 20:25, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Guess thats the only thing we can go on until it's revealed. Sting! TenRyuoh! 20:29, September 17, 2009 (UTC) I strongly disagree, it can't be anything to do with fire, it is clearly Amaterasu flames that he uses for the technique. It is likely that after the battle with Sauske and Killerbee (which is where he first really used Amaterasu with his own eyes), it is likely that he discovered something new about Amaterasu, possibly that it really is an elemental technique, referred for now as the Blaze element, and learned how to control this element, explaining why Sauske was much more skilled with the Amaterasu flames than Itachi was, because Itachi might have not discovered this secret about Amaterasu. Of course this is speculation, but it is likely that the "Blaze" element is really an element that has to do with Amaterasu. Blaze realese does hav mostly to do with amaterasu but like he said balze is a really hot fire and lightning is 5xs hotter than fire so wouldnt amaterasus flames and his lightning realese combined would be blaze? :So I figured out a little something about what Blaze Release might be. Lightning that strikes ground causes a large, very hot and very harmful fire that spreads in a violent maneuver, usually called a Blaze. Maybe that works out? Just a little suggestion. --NejiByakugan36 21:07, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Except "Blaze" is an english word, not a Japanese one, and "blazes" like the ones you described are not referred to with this kanji in Japan. Suigetsu Namikaze ( T | ) 03:07, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Amaterasu Quick thought: Should Amaterasu be counted as a Blaze Release, since it's the cornerstone of the "nature"? I think the Amaterasu page should have it's nature icon switched from the Flame Release to the Blaze Release, and maybe add Amaterasu to the list of Blaze Release jutsu and add it to the Blaze Release category. AnimeNikkaJamal (talk) 07:19, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Um, I'd say add the Blaze Release to Amaterasu, but do not get rid of Flame Release unless Amaterasu is confirmed to be Blaze Release. [[User:Flashfire212|'Flashfire']] [[User Talk:Flashfire212|'Master of ']] 07:25, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I believe that the blaze release take to fire elements to make it because if you look at the blaze icon it is just two fire icon stacked on top of each other I think that amaterasu, the fire, is a blaze release... while amaterasu, the blaze release from the eyes, is what we have all previously called 'amaterasu'. later in chapter 464, when gaara attacks, sasuke shoots just a plain old blob of amaterasu fire at the sand and says 'i cant believe i had to use an enton to defend' or something like that. i don't see how 'enton' could be him doing something special with amaterasu's flames, when he calls this an enton and is simply shooting a generic blast of amaterasu flames out, same as itachi had done. i also don't see how it is possible that enton could be 'amaterasu when shape manipulation is added', because then the razen shuriken would be an 'advanced element'... it would have to be that amaterasu itself is either just a generic name for the advanced nature type (like how the actual nature of the other advanced nature types have different names than their actual release) and that when the advanced nature type is used in an actual jutsu, it is then called enton... or that amaterasu is simply the use of the eye technique used to create the enton flames period... Blaze Release is a Powerful Fire Release I think that blaze style is a more powerful and advanced version of the fire style...by advanced i dont mean that it's composed of 2 elements but that it's a much more powerful, maybe more hotter, and variation (dats the word i was looking for) of the fire style...tell me wat u guys think--Moiz1224 (talk) 03:26, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :since he is useing ameruestu it would be considered an advance form of fire realese but like wat i said lightning is 5 or 10xs hotter then fire so i still think he uses his lighning style with the flames of ameruestu. ::You're rather overgeneralising there. Lightning can be up to 30.000°C. Fire however can be any sort of temperature, depending on what is burned and how. Amaterasu is said to be as hot as the Sun, though, which could make it anywhere between 5510°C and 1.000.000°C. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:05, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::The sun is composed of plasma (same thing lightning is composed of) and combustion (what fire is). If the ability is said to be as hot as the sun, then it would have to be free-flowing plasma and combustion, so 'enton' would be lightning and fire combined. ::::I hope you know that fire is also plasma. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:23, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::? No it's not... fire is the exothermic chemical reaction of combustion, taking place when oxygen combines with hydrogen. Plasma is an actual state of matter. They arn't even the same type of thing. Fire is a reaction, plasma is a state of matter. ::::::Fire and lightning are both made of plasma, which is something like ionized gases. Omnibender - Talk - 23:38, September 26, 2009 (UTC) so whats it going to be, an advance form of fire realese or lightning realese combined with fire realses. i vote for fire and lightning. what bout u guys :I say, wait with speculating until the manga or a data book clears it out. Jacce | Talk 19:34, September 27, 2009 (UTC) well, there is fire-lightning, fire-wind, and fire-water available... the last dosn't make any sense, so i'd go with one of the first 2 combos, given he is lightning nature it would make somewhat sense, but he did use the enton to make pointy spike things so could be wind I believe the Mizukage's Youton is a fire water combo making acid, a water which burns. Omnibender - Talk - 15:46, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :Well, I still think they are exactly the same thing, and just not how we imagined it would be. I'm leaning towards fire/wind, since it seems like it has some form of mass to it, and lightning/fire would (in the naruto world) have no mass to it--SkyFlicker (talk) 19:19, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Mangekyo Sharingan What if Itachis Mangekyo Sharingan didn't just give him Amateratsu but the ability to use Enton and didn't relize it. But sasuke reliazed the full potentiel.--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 19:54, October 18, 2009 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan I think that you are partially correct. What i think is kinda going with a discussion with Susanoo as well but belongs here. Sauske said in the manga that one who masters both of his eyes with the mangekyo sharingan is able to use Susanoo. Where im getting at is, you dont have to master it to get susanoo, you just have to be able to use it. I think that Itachi mastered tyskuayomi and Sauske mastered the Blaze element and was able to expand from amaterasu. I do not think it is a combination of elements, i think it is just mastery of amaterasu, and sauske has mastered it like ithachi mastered tyskuayomi. --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 02:08, October 26, 2009 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze Fire Isn't it kind of confirmed that fire is related somehow, especially considering the fact that amaterasu is a fire release technique? (talk) 23:57, November 23, 2009 (UTC) It depends, i personally don't believe amaterasu should be listed as a fire release even though it is "fire" because it is not normal fire for fire release and it is only used with the Mangeyko Sharingan, and should be listed as a Kekki Genkai. I think personally that Amaterasu is Blaze elemented and that you get blaze release as one of the 3 things of the mangeyko Sharingan --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 02:33, November 25, 2009 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze :Amaterasu is Fire Release. The databook has stated it to be the "highest-level Fire Release." So therefore, it is a Fire Release only available to Mangekyō users.--GoDai (talk) 07:16, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Uchiha Since this seems unique to the Mangekyō Sharingan, shouldn't we add the Uchiha, Sharingan and Mangekyō Sharigan icons to this? They all seem to be required to use this. Something similar was done to Ice Release. Omnibender - Talk - 16:41, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Viz Due to recent changes do this page, am I to assume that Viz called this "Inferno Style" or something similar? More than once I've seen people changing Blaze to Inferno recently, and not only in this page. Omnibender - Talk - 16:06, February 27, 2010 (UTC) *Yes in the Viz Manga Blaze Release is Inferno Style Another Blaze ability? On this page of manga where Sauske starts battling with Gaara after fighting the Raikage, he says that he had to defend himself with a enton (Blaze) Could this mean: 1...He has another Blaze ability 2...did he just use Amaterasu, which would prove wut ive thought that Amaterasu is a Blaze jutsu 3...is this a wrong translation, did he not say enton and just use an Amaterasu, not proving anything 4...maybe something else? IDK Here's the Page (second to last picture): http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/464/12/ --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 01:44, May 1, 2010 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze It's a bad translation, I believe the correct one was something like "to think you defended yourself even against my enton". Omnibender - Talk - 02:08, May 1, 2010 (UTC) but that still means that he used enton, does he just mean basically you defended against my amaterasu, cause then it would confirm wut i think that amaterasu is really an enton --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 01:55, May 4, 2010 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze The technique Amaterasu "summons" (or simply saying, creates) the flames of Amaterasu thorugh one eye (left in Sasuke's case), while Blaze Release, Enton, manipulates already-exisiting Amaterasu flames by modification through the other eye (right in Sasuke's case). At least that's what I've put together so far. It should also be noted that after a Blaze Release is used, the flames used return to their original, freely burning states, so we have no idea what the "Enton" technique he was talking about, since he might have not been talking about the bolt of Amaterasu that seemed to be thrown at Gaara. That one might have been Amaterasu, or some other technique that forces already-burning Amaterasu flames to be shot at the enemy or something. Can't really speculate that deeply with what we have. --GoDai (talk) 07:15, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I agree, only i think that not every advanced nature need a combination of two elements, and i think that Blaze is just an advanced nature and amaterasu being a blaze jutsu, thats just my opinion, but what u said i agree with --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 01:47, May 5, 2010 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze "Users" Since Sasuke is the only one who uses Blaze Relase, is there any point to the list of users? Fangzntalonz (talk) 03:59, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :It's kinda the standard template of the page. All other advanced natures have one to three users. Omnibender - Talk - 04:19, August 14, 2010 (UTC)